In A Different Light
by heylauren04
Summary: This is an AU Fic with Haley and Rachel pairing set in the first season. Rachel needs someone to save her, and it could have been her instead of Nathan that Haley saves. Haley makes Rachel a better person, and shows everyone, especially Rachel, that she's wanted and loved. This is based off the song "In a Different Light" by Doug Stone, and "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes
1. Just An Ordinary Day

This is an AU Fic with Haley and Rachel pairing set in the first season. Is instead of Nathan.

Its based off a country song called _In A Different Light_ by Doug Stone. If you don't like girl pairings like this: Don't Read. Hope you enjoy.

_Every morning I watch you walk in to the office with your business suit and matching shoes_

_With your hair pulled up neatly, you tug at your glasses and you sit down, just two desks down._

_I watch you in the fluorescent glare, and my mind drifts away somewhere_

Rachel had just started going to Tree Hill just over a year, and already she was probably the most popular girl in the entire school.

All right, so not everyone was memorized by her; namely Brooke Davis, and her weird emo best friend Peyton.

Oh, well, thought Rachel. Brooke is just jealous cause she's not the center of attention anymore.

As she was turning the corner, she collided with a small blonde haired girl, who was holding a stack of papers. Everything went flying.

"Hey! Watch it!" Snapped Rachel.

"Uh, you are not the only person on the planet", said the blonde. "And look what you did. My papers are everywhere now"

"Whatever." Rachel, said haughtily, as she moved around the mess, and made her way to math class.

Forty-five minutes later, the bell finally rang. Class was over.

"Thank God" Rachel thought, as she grabbed her notebook, and made her way out the door.

"Miss Gattina", the teacher, Mr. Matthews called.

Rachel spun around, and looked at him questioningly.

"I need to speak with you in private." He said as the last students made their way out the door. "Please shut the door."

Rachel shut the door and walked over to his desk. "If it's about all those absences, I have notes to excuse me." Rachel said with an attitude, and started to walk back out.

"It's not just the absences, Miss Gattina. It has started to affect your grades. This is pre-calculus, not basic math. You are in danger of failing my class."

Rachel spun around "I won't miss anymore classes. It'll be fine."

"I think you should use the tutoring center. There is a girl there, Haley James. She tutors a lot of the students I send over. She'll help you get caught up. Go over now, before the center closes for the day."

Mr. Matthews saw Rachel hesitate, and said," the tutoring center is in the library. You do know where the library is, right?"

"Of course." Rachel huffed, and stormed out of the classroom.

As Rachel wandered the hallways, she pondered who Haley James was. She couldn't be a junior, like her, right? Oh well, probably just some ugly loser with nothing better to do, than to study and do homework.

Shit, she thought, the library has to be around here somewhere.

"Hey you." Said Rachel, as she grabbed some kid's backpack. "Show me where the library is." …"Please"

"Yea sure. And I do have a name. It's Lucas." He said as he showed her the way. "I know a few people who tutor there."

"That's wonderful for you" Rachel smirked. "Apparently I need to see someone named Haley, for help in math."

"Ok, I'll point her out to you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Lucas turned the corner into a huge room, in the center of the school. They walked over to the right side of the library to a set of desks, where a blonde haired girl, was sitting making corrections.

"Hey Hales. There's a girl here who is supposed to see you about tutoring." Lucas pointed out.

Suddenly the blonde looked up, with an inquisitive look and then it turned to an annoyed look. "Really?"

Oh Shit! Rachel thought. It's the girl that I gave an attitude to, in the hallway. This is not good.


	2. Don't Say I Never Gave You Anything

"Yeah…sorry about that. You know, earlier." Rachel stammered.

"You know what? It's fine." Haley replied angrily. "If you need help, I'll help you. But this does not mean anything. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, whatever. Look I missed too many math classes, and Mr. Matthews is all concerned and everything."

"Okay, I can get you caught up in a few weeks. Maybe a month, if you come to all our scheduled sessions. I'm free at three on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's." replied Haley.

"But I have cheerleading practice then. And um, hello, I'm the cheer captain."

"And um, like, hello, I don't care." Haley mockingly replied,…"Fine, I don't want to deal with a bunch of angry cheerleaders. We'll meet in the morning, at 6, on the dock of Breezy Point. Same days."

"Thanks. See you Wednesday." Rachel replied and strutted off to cheerleading practice.

"Can't wait." Muttered Haley, and sunk into her seat.

Wednesday morning came before either girl was ready for what lay ahead and how it would change their lives forever.

Haley sat on a picnic table, waiting impatiently. Just then Rachel strolled by.

"You're late." Haley said angrily.

"Relax, I was just getting us some coffee, to make up for earlier." Rachel replied coolly. "Ohh I have something for you. I made it in shop class."

It was a ring with a lopsided heart on the top, all made out of metal.

"Uh, thanks?" Haley replied a bit confused.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Rachel said smiling.

The two girls went right to work, not knowing how this would all turn out.


End file.
